Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U
Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U are both the fourth installments of the Super Smash Bros. series being developed by Sora Ltd. and Bandai Namco Games. The 3DS version is scheduled to launch in Japan on September 13, 2014 and internationally on October 3, 2014, and the Wii U version in the holiday season of 2014. Playable Characters *Pac-Man *Sonic *Mega Man *Mario *Luigi *Bowser *Princess Peach *Bowser Jr./Koopalings *Dr. Mario *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Rosalina with Luma *Wario *Mr. Game & Watch *Link *Zelda *Sheik *Toon Link *Ganondorf *Kirby *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Samus *Zero Suit Samus *Fox *Falco *Villager *Little Mac *Pit *Palutena *Dark Pit *Captain Falcon *Ness *Captain Olimar/Alph & Pikmin *Marth *Ike *Robin *Lucina *Pikachu *Lucario *Charizard *Greninja *R.O.B. *Wii Fit Trainer *Mii *Shulk *Duck Hunt Other characters Character Movesets *Blinky, Pinky, Inky, and/or Clyde (Pac-Man attack) *Galaga (Pac-Man taunt) *Mappy (Pac-Man taunt) *Pooka (Pac-Man taunt) Smash Run Enemies *Pooka Moveset * Pac-Man can wall-jump. Ground attacks Normal *Neutral attack - Punches twice then performs a quick flip kick. *Dash attack - Transforms into his ball form and chomps while sliding forward. *Forward strong - Performs a side kick *Up strong - Swings his head forward in an arc, headbutting the enemy *Down strong - Transforms into his ball form and chomps at a downward angle. Smash attacks *Forward smash - Shoots Blinky forward. *Up smash - Shoots Inky straight upward with moderate knockback with high ending lag. *Down smash - Shoots Pinky and Clyde at both of his sides. Aerial attacks *Neutral aerial - Spins around in his ball form. *Forward aerial - Roundhouse kicks. *Back aerial - Dropkicks behind himself. *Up aerial - Flip kicks above himself. The Flip Kick is based off of Pac-Man World 2 *Down aerial - Stomps multiple times downward. Grabs and throws * Grab - Releases the beam from Boss Galaga from his hand, drawing enemies into his grip. *Pummel - Bashes the enemy with the top of his head. *Forward throw - *Back throw - Spins twice and tosses the enemy. *Up throw - Tosses the enemy straight up into the air. *Down throw - Transforms into his ball form and chomps on the grounded enemy. Taunts: * "Namco Roulette" - An up taunt where he summons classic Namco items, characters, and enemies, similar to Bonus Fruit, including those from Galaga, Mappy, Dig Dug, and Xevious. * Pac-Man lays down while 2 randomly chosen ghosts and music notes hover over him. * Transforms into his ball form and bites on either side of him, making his iconic chomping sound. Special Moves: * Neutral special move: Bonus Fruit - A move where he summons 8-bit fruit, and Galaxian Starships. This is his neutral special. * Side special move: Power Pellet - Throws out an 8-bit Power Pellet, which is followed by several 8-bit pellets. The direction can be changed by moving the control stick, and when the B button is let go, Pac-Man turns into his ball form and follows the trail. When Pac-Man consumes the Power Pellet, he will grow larger and travel a good distance past the Power Pellet's location, and will deal more damage than Pac-Man before consuming the Power Pellet. * Up special move: Pac-Jump - Transforms into his ball form, then spawns a trampoline from the Namco game Mappy that can be bounced on by other players. The trampoline will remain where it was spawned, even in midair, and will change color from blue to yellow to red each time it is used. If the trampoline is red when it is used, it will break and the player will enter a helpless state as they fall. * Down special move: Fire Hydrant - Summons a fire hydrant below him. If used in the air, he throws it straight downward. Anyone underneath takes damage. If the hydrant lands on the ground, water shoots out and pushes fighters away, similar to original Pac-Land. It can also be attacked, launching it at anyone in its way. Final Smash: * Super Pac-Man - Pac-Man turns into a giant 2-D version of his 8-bit form and can go toward other players. When he catches them, it's knockback will transform other players into a pair of ghost eyes for a second similar to how Pac-Man ate ghosts in his original self-titled game. Gallery Pac-Man Image 10.jpg Pac-Man Image 9.jpg Pac-Man Image 8.jpg Pac-Man Image 7.jpg Pac-Man Image 6.jpg Pac-Man Image 5.jpg Pac-Man Image 4.jpg Pac-Man Image 3.jpg Pac-Man Image 2.jpg Pac-Man Image 1.jpg SSB4 Newcomer Introduction Pac-Man.png Assist Trophy In addition to appearing in Pac-Man's moveset and as a stage hazard, the ghosts appear in their 8-bit form as an assist trophy. When summoned, they will use a similar strategy to the original game. Blinky and Pinky will try to ambush players, Inky will target either players or Blinky, and Clyde will move about randomly. After a while, the ghosts get faster and later disappear. Stage Pac-Land A stage exclusive to the Wii U version. It is based off of Pac-Land and is a sidescrolling stage similar to Rainbow Cruise and Mushroomy Kingdom in previous game, and 3D Land in the 3DS version. The town and Fairy Land have been shown, but other areas have yet to be seen. Pac-Man Maze A stage exclusive to the 3DS version. Several platforms appear based off of the middle platform and the opening the ghosts go through. The ghosts appear in their 8-bit form and wander around the stage, hurting anyone they touch. Pellets also appear and when a player collects 100, a power pellet of their color will appear that only they can eat that will increase their strength and allow them to eat the ghosts. Other players can destroy the Power pellets they can not eat. Fruits also appear, but they do not appear to have any effect on the stage. Trophies 3DS Version Trivia *In this game, Pac-Man appears with his old design rather than his newer one. *Some of Pac-Man's attacks summon 8-bit versions of the Ghost Gang. **He also has a taunt that shows other classic Namco characters. *This is not the first time Mario and Pac-Man have had a crossover, having previously appeared together in Mario Kart Arcade GP and their sequels. *This is the second time Pac-Man and Sonic the Hedgehog have had a crossover, the first time being in the Disney-Pixar film Wreck-It Ralph where they are seen in Fix-It Felix Jr.'s Penthouse party. *Pac-Man previously appeared alongside an "alternate" version of Mega Man known as "Bad Box Art Mega Man" in PlayStation 3/Vita version of Street Fighter X Tekken. But in Super Smash Bros. game Pac-Man doesn't wear Mokujin Armor. External links * [http://www.smashbros.com/ The official website for Super Smash Bros.] * The Main Page for SmashWiki Category:Games Category:Cross-overs